Rin's Love
by ScarlettAnnabelleTuskino
Summary: Rin falls in love with Scarlett but what happens when other boys fall for her friends? They are older and the battle with Satan is over i love it
1. Best Friends

(Scarlett's POV)  
"RIN!" I yelled running after my best friend Rin Okumura, "MATTE! RIN! Stop!" I finally commanded. Rin came to a stop on the edge of the concrete, "Hey! Rin what's wrong?" I asked curious why he stopped. I caught up with him at the edge of the concrete and looked down, all I saw was a pond that had always been there. Suddenly I felt myself falling; I looked back and saw Rin with a huge smirk on his face laughing like an idiot. Finally I hit the water below and swam back up," Rin!" I shouted soaked "You tricky little bastard I'll –"my sentence was cut short by water being splashed in my face. "Kill you…" I finished clenching my fists as a vein popped up on my forehead "Hahahahahahahaha! That was hilarious!" he shouted laughing. I looked down noticing he was shirtless and blushed. I had liked Rin since the day we met. "Well I can't get out." I said turning redder than my name, "Why?" he asked curious to see what had happened, "My shirt was white…and so were my shorts…" I said turning to hide my blush. "Oh." he said looking at me, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He stated causing my eyes to go wide in shock "What?" I asked shocked, furious, and scared all at the same time, "Yeah I've seen you naked before remember when you lost your bikini swimming here last month? Yeah I'm the one who found it and while I found it saw you naked." I stood there shocked and close to passing out. "Well, Rin….if you've seen me naked before carry me back home so I can change and don't let anyone see me okay?" I asked him shyly turning towards him, "Sure.." he said turning red as well. He carried me back to the house using a secret passage around the town, "Thanks!" I said smiling as he sat me down on the porch so I wouldn't drip water on the floors inside. He left me on the porch alone in the sun I laid back stretched out enjoying the heat of summer while it lasted. Finally, Rin came back with some of my clothes and a curtain so I could hang it and change outside in the heat. "Thanks Rin." I said turning around jumping off the porch. I walked behind the curtain and threw all my semi-wet clothes at Rin laughing every time he got annoyed with it. Finally I got changed and walked out from behind the curtain. Rin turned to look at me then had a major nosebleed. He had brought me my school uniform and without noticing I put it on. True Cross Academy had been my home since I was six, I studied like every other kid but I also had a small secret. I had demon blood running through my veins and I was able to control the four elements. Without thinking, once I created a stone wall around a bully and spikes on every wall, I had accidently killed the little boy causing me to be sent to True Cross. I studied how to control my powers and learned about the sons of Satan. I was given a picture for later reference to teach them to become exorcists; I hung the picture on my wall and stared at it every night as I fell asleep. I became attracted to the little boy making a peace sign, grinning for ear to ear, Rin. Later when Rin turned fifteen his demonic power were awoken and he inherited the Kurikara, or the Demon-Slaying Blade. I had been notified they were coming to true cross so Rin could become an exorcist like his father and brother. I was ordered to watch from afar his progress on becoming an exorcist, like a stalker but this time I was the only one who could stop him if he almost lost control. Days after their arrival at True Cross I met them. I was in a black dress with my own demon blade at hand, I had fixed my scarlet red hair into a curly ponytail and let it flow, I added a little make up to the look and finished the look off with black ballet flats. I was sixteen as Rin and Yukio Okumura were fifteen. Rin's first glance at me caused him to turn red and become turned on. He was adorable and looked like his mother, she was a beautiful woman and I'm hoping she can see her sons now. "Rin and Yukio Okumura." I spoke in my no nonsense voice looking at the twins, "Follow me." I turned on my heel ordering them to follow my lead and walked to the abandoned dorms on the outskirts of campus but still in the circle. Rin protested best he could but I quickly shut him up. "HEY! Why are you spacing out?" I heard a voice and snapped back to the present "Oh, sorry just remembering some stuff." I said. "Okay," he paused "Want to go somewhere?" he asked leaning back on his hands swinging his feet that dangled off the porch, "Sure," I replied "As long as you go get me shorts and one of your favorite shirts." I smiled laughing as he sweat dropped "Fine." he answered reluctantly walking to his room. I laid on the porch again and this time on my stomach relaxing every muscle in my body when I felt a tingly feeling on my head and just above my butt. I turned and I had a wolf tail as red as my hair then I lifted my hands to my head I had ears and guessing by my tail they were red as well. My eyes went wide and I screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin came running to the porch with a pair of shorts and his most favorite shirt "What happened?!" he was freaking out as much as I was watching me, "I don't know I felt tingly then I had these!" I gestured to the tail and ears then sneezed. "Grrrrrrrr!" I growled as a dog entered the gate from the front of the house, "Calm down Scar. It's just a dog." He said petting my head calming me "What the hell I'm not a dog!" I shouted at Rin and turned from him angry. HE sat my shorts and his shirt next to me and ordered me to change. I pulled off my clothes and put on the shorts and shirt then stood, I sniffed the air smelling something delicious coming from the house next door. "Steak." I drooled a little smelling the smell "Snap out of it!" Rin yelled snapping his fingers in my face. "Okay, okay, jeez it's not my fault it smells good." I said looking innocent. "Okay let's find Shura and Yukio they'll know what to do." Rin said grabbing my hand leading me off the porch. I stopped before ewe could step off the grass onto the concrete "Wait," I said pulling my tail to my cheat petting it, "how am I going to hide this? Yours is thin and long so yours is easy to hide unlike mine." I let my tail dropped swishing it back and forth getting used to the feeling of it "Just say its electronic." he said watching it swish back and forth. "Fine." I agreed stepping off the grass making my way to True Cross with Rin. Once we were in Mephisto's office I asked were Yukio and Shura were he gave us a key to the supply store and told us they were with Shiemie. I opened the gate to the garden and found Shura and Yukio watching Shiemie collect herbs in her garden. "Hey Yukio, Shura!" I yelled waiving then started running towards them. I stopped in front of Shura, "Hey kiddo what's up?" she asked looking me up and down "Why I the hell do I have ears and a tail!" I demanded to know looking from one to the other. "Sweetie," Shura started, "You have a little bit of wolf DNA mixed in with the demon. So basically you're a demon wolf." She said petting my tail then looking at Yukio "I didn't expect her to get them this early but that's okay that means she has more training to do." I sweat dropped looking at Rin watching Shiemie, "Rin! Stop staring, that's weird" I yelled walking out the gate and down the steps "Scarlett!" He yelled blushing then started chasing after me when I stuck my tongue out at him. I ran down the steps and out the door back to True Cross. Rin finally found me watching meat being grilled at a supermarket close to the house. He slapped my ass making me jump and blush giving him a death stare. He smiled and looked at the things on sale as I watched the meat. He picked out a few items; meat included, then bought them and carried them home. Once what we bought was put away we sat at the table drinking some tea. I looked at him then spoke "Hey, Rin?"  
"Yeah?" he answered back "Do you like Shiemie? I mean like her like that." I looked away hiding my fear of the answer "Maybe." He answered blushing "Oh, You two would be cute together!" I faked a smile as I said that encouraging him to ask her out. "Thanks." He answered back looking at his tea setting it o the table. "I'm bored Rin!" I looked at him he looked off in the distance thinking. 'I wish I could tell her' I heard a voice say "Rin?" I asked out loud "Yeah what's wrong?" he asked looking at me "Did you just speak?"  
"No, you must be hearing things." He laid his head on the table and looked away from me 'I love her but I can't tell her we're friends nothing more and that's what she thinks of me.' My eyes went wide again. 'I can read minds!' I thought looking at Rin again 'She's right there, tell her!' he shouted to himself then lifted his head looking at me "Scarlett?" he asked blushing "Yeah?" I answered curious to what he was going to say "Do you like anyone?" he asked blushing even harder "Yeah there is this one guy but we're friends and he likes another girl so I'm going to encourage him to go for it." I answered truthfully looking into his eyes. His head drew closer to mine and mine did the same in response. We closed our eyes and leaned closer and closer, our lips met and we sat there pure silence until we heard a door open. WE both drew back at lightning speed blushing, facing opposite directions "WE never speak of that." I said looking at him "Agreed." He replied. "Scar your lips taste really good." He said looking at me with lust lining his eyes "Yours do too Rin." I said in response "Maybe, we could try another time?" I asked looking at him his eyes lighting up like a six year old in a candy shop "Can we?" he asked eager for more "Another time." I said winking at him then standing letting my tail swish behind me "I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap want to join me?" I offered Rin after he looked at the clock "Sure." He said standing following me to his room "Why my room?" he asked "Because I like your room." I said looking at him. I flopped on the bed and let my tail wrap around me "You coming?" asked teasing Rin just a little, "Yes." He answered lying next to me pulling me close. "Goodnight." He said kissing my forehead and resting his chin on my head. "Goodnight." I answered back drifting into a deep sleep until everything went cold and I couldn't move.


	2. Forbidden Love

I opened my eyes and looked around. I could only see darkness, nothing but. "Finally you're awake." I heard a male voice speak it sounded off in the distance but so close. I looked behind me, nothing. I looked to me left then my right still nothing. I froze. I saw blue flames similar to Rin's and about screamed. "S-Satan?" I asked unsure of who was causing the flames. I looked down and noticed it was me. They didn't burn or cause me to disappear, "My body can with stand your power?" I asked looking at my hands then down to my feet. I stood finally able to move "I guess." He replied looking shocked "The first one since Yuri." He said remembering his wife and mother of his children. "Her sons are still alive." I said feeling the same sorrow he had felt for losing his wife. "What?!" he asked shocked, "I thought they died after I was sent back to Gehenna." He was stunned and I was feeling generous since I couldn't die harboring his power within my body "I could take you to them if you like. But!" I stated then feeling him calm down a little, "You must swear not to hurt them, I fell in love with one and would die protecting them." I said giving him an evil eye even if he couldn't see it. "Fine." He answered reluctantly. "Good!" I shouted in glee "But, where am I, and how do I get out?" I asked curiously feeling stupid "Oh, a small warehouse in town." He answered "And then walk straight." I walked straight and straight into a metal door. "Ow!" I howled rubbing my forehead where I had hit the door. I grabbed an edge and pushed it revealing the shining sunset. "Oh, shit!" I cursed aloud "Rin's going to kill me!" I ran straight to the house we shared with other exorcists we met in town. Once I arrived in front of the gate I pushed it open and walked to the front door. I grabbed the handle and turned it till I heard a click then pushed it open to reveal everyone in the hallway waiting on me "Hi?" I asked nervously looking at everyone staring back at me. Shura moved forward and hugged me "Where were you?!" she shouted but also sobbed looking me in the eyes "I took a walk and laid down at the park in the grass. I must have dozed off on an accident, Gomen." Shura just pulled me into another hug and sobbed everyone else looked away from me "What?" I asked looking at them "Rin," Yukio trailed off looking behind him then looked at me "he, went after you and he got stabbed by a thief he's in the hospital they said he may not make it." Yukio looked horrible he seemed so sad. My eyes went wide in shock processing the words I just heard. I dropped to my knees "No," I said "No, this can't be Rin's agile like a cat he had Kuro with him right?!" I looked at Yukio for him to answer "yes, but kuro was knocked unconscious." He answered and my eyes went wider filling with tears. I stood crying, sobbing even. I turned to the door opened it and ran. I ran to the hospital looking for Rin hoping he was okay, that he was going to live. Once I was in to lobby I ran to the receptionist's desk "Rin Okumura, Where is he!?" I demanded she pointed to my left "Room 142, third floor." I ran to the elevator pushing the 3 taking me up to the third floor. Once the doors opened I ran to his room once I saw it I opened the door to Rin. He was asleep hooked up to an Iv and a heart monitor "Rin?" I asked looking at him his face was swollen with dried blood on his face he opened his eyes and looked at me "Scar?" he asked sounding pitiful "Yeah," I half laughed crying "It's me I'm right here and I'm not leaving." I told him seeing him half smile then wince in pain killed me I sat in the chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand. I ran my fingers over his soft, smooth skin and remembering our kiss earlier. "Rin?" I asked looking at him "Yeah?" he answered weakly, "Who is it you love?" I asked looking at him holding his hand and tightening my grip, "You, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner it's just you liked another boy." He looked hurt and sad then smiled the best he could, "No." I said looking down tightening my grip even more, "That boy was you!" I looked at him tears stinging my eyes and his eyes went wide "Really?" he asked. He sounded better than when I had walked in here due to his demon blood he healed fast. "Yes really!" I smiled then was interrupted by a voice "My son." My hand caught blue flames like Rin's then started caressing his face "Satan?" he asked shocked looking at me "You can withstand his power?!" he asked shocked looking at me "Yeah." I said scratching my head smiling with an anime sweat drop "My son, you've grown." Satan told his son caressing his face again. Rin and Yukio had turned 16 last December. I will be turning 18 this year just after Rin and Yukio. Rin looked at his real father and his flames had been triggered I sat there being the one who watched them as they started talking "Rin, Your mother was a beautiful woman like the one you have found. She was able to withstand my powers as well as this young lady but this one is different, I can't let my flames go at will she controls them."  
"How?" Rin asked looking at me I shrugged and turned my attention back to the conversation "My dear son, I have missed you along with your brother Amaimon." Satan snapped my fingers and Amaimon stepped through the door with a box of chocolates, "Hi! Otouto!" he said looking at Rin. I put Satan's flames away and stood I guarded Rin watching his half-brother walking around the room with a behemoth "Who is this young lady?" he asked looking at me "Scarlett Rin Tuskino, Exorcist." I said looking at him his gaze dropping to my belt with holly water and other necessities on it then lowered to my tail swishing cautiously catching the direction of the wind coming through the window next to Rin's hospital bed. A girl flew in from the window landing in front of me "Amaimon Our battle isn't over!" she growled looking at him her demon tail swaying in the air flicking with every breath she took. She turned around and noticed me she wiped the sweat off her forehead and stood "I'm sorry for barging in here, I'm Ariana Kuroki. I'm an exorcist and I'm after that bastard." She pointed to Amaimon giving him a death glare "I'm really sorry for this." She said apologizing once again for what had happened. "He's cute." She said pointing at Rin who was sitting up trying to get dressed "Rin," I said "Don't ever try to get out of bed." I said causing his face to turn red he sat up leaning the pillow against the head of the bed then leaning against the pillow. Amaimon stood there looking at me, "Father?" he asked. I allowed my body to catch to the blue flames. They changed my hair color and my body shape my breasts enlarged and so did my butt I became skinnier and changed clothes as well. My hair was black my red eyes redder than blood and my clothes were a black mini skirt, fishnet leggings, black heels, and a black strapless shirt with rips showing red beneath it. My hair was let down and was straightened to perfection "Amaimon, Rin." He spoke "I have arranged weddings for you both. These women are able to withstand the power of a demon, you both are to be wed in Gehenna by sundown of the next full moon." He stopped and the flames left my body I had turned back to my original self and collapsed. When I woke up I was in Rin's arms with the other two following behind him. He had brought me home. We entered through the front door. He slipped our shoes off and took me to his room he laid me on his bed and covered me up, "Rin?" I asked looking at him as he turned away from me and then came back to face me "Are you going to marry that woman?" I looked away from him expecting him to answer "I don't know, in the meantime get some rest I'm right here I'll protect you." I closed my eyes and drifted into the darkness hidden behind my eyelids.


End file.
